


Yang's Workout

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Masturbation, Sleep Sex, Titjob, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After a long, hard workout, Yang's exhausted. Blake, on the other hand, has spent the last hour watching her girlfriend move about in tight, short clothing. Maybe she can find an equitable solution.





	1. Chapter 1

“99, 100!” Yang gasped out the number as she finished the final lift. Blake quickly grabbed the heavy weight and helped guide it back into the spot it belonged. The entire station, and Yang jumped into the air as the metal weights fell.  
  
“Wow, I’m wiped out, Blakey,” Yang gasped, running a towel over her forehead. The light yellow cloth came away much darker.  
  
Blake had to agree with that. Yang had sweat pouring off of her, and even from here, she could her girlfriend’s limbs trembling. Yang had really given this workout her all. She had lifted weights Blake had been forced to use both hands just to carry.  
  
Yang flopped down on a padded bench. She waved her hand imperiously. Blake smirked, and tossed her a bottle of water. Yang missed the catch and grunted as it hit her stomach. She glared at both it and Blake as the Faunus smiled slightly.  
  
“Oh, betrayal on all sides,” Yang moaned melodramatically. “How has it come to this?”  
  
As she play-acted, she waved her arms above her head. Blake frowned as she caught a small wince flash over Yang’s face.  
  
“Are you alright?” Blake asked, walking over to stand next to Yang.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just going to be as stiff as a stick tomorrow,” Yang replied. She had drained the entire bottle of water in the time it took Blake to ask her question.  
  
Blake nodded, looking her girlfriend over. She knew how bad those kinds of full-body aches could get. And Yang had been doing a full-body workout. She must have exercised every muscle five different ways. And she had looked good doing it.  
  
The sweat she had worked up made her look shiny underneath the gym lights, especially now that she had toweled most of it off. And, of course, there was her workout outfit. If Blake had to pick a word to describe it, she’d chose tight. If she had to pick two words, they’d be tight and skimpy. Yang’s sport bra hugged her breasts, and still showed off a whole lot of cleavage. As for her black shorts, they clung to Yang’s rear like they were painted on. Blake’s favorite moments had been when she was following Yang from one workout station to another.  
  
An idea came to Blake. The best part was that it would help Yang too. And they could do it right here. So there was really no reason _not_ to go for it.  
  
“Hey, Yang?” Blake asked, resting a hand on Yang’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah? What’s up, babe?” Yang didn’t look out from underneath the arm she had draped over her eyes.  
  
“Want a massage?” There was a hungry note in Blake’s voice, though Yang didn’t pick up on it.  
  
Yang thought the question over for maybe half a second before replying.  
  
“Sure thing! You want to go back, or is right here good?” Her vice was full of tired enthusiasm.  
  
“Here’s fine. No one else is coming, and do you _really_ want to walk back to the room?” Blake asked wryly. The groan she got was answer enough.  
  
Yang had just shown off her skills, and now it was Blake’s turn. It didn’t come up often, but Blake was a pretty skilled masseuse. She had a knack for getting the knots out of people’s back. Even Weiss would allow Blake to touch her, to work the tension out of her shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, just do me here,” Yang said. She didn’t do the finger-guns or the smirk or any of the other cues she had to show that she had just made a pun. She must really be out of it to not notice a double-entendre like that.  
  
Yang flopped over onto her stomach, piling her arms up to form a pillow for her head. She let her legs hang off each side of the bench. Blake gulped at the erotic sight of her girlfriend spreading her legs so far apart, and the material of her shorts stretching with them.  
  
Blake had been blue-balled for quite some time, watching her buff girlfriend work up a sweat in tight, revealing clothes. Now that she had a chance to get her hands on Yang’s wonderfully built body, her cock was forming a tent in her comfortably tight pants. She ached for relief, but forced herself to keep her pants on. Right now was Yang’s time.  
  
Blake still lingered over undressing Yang. She slowly, slowly peeled off Yang’s sports bra, thankful that Yang hadn’t been wearing anything underneath it. Sure, she couldn’t see Yang’s breasts from here, but just the knowledge that they were bared sent a thrill through her.  
  
Yang lifted her legs and held them together, letting Blake slide her shorts off. Blake then grabbed her hips, pressing her hands against Yang’s warm, almost hot skin. She started rubbing her hands in small circles, feeling Yang’s muscles moving underneath.  
  
“Hey, babe? You gonna do anything else?” There was laughter in Yang’s voice.  
  
“Yes! Yes.” Blake shook her head, returning to reality.  
  
She grabbed Yang’s underwear, hooking her fingers in the sides. Yang lifted her hips, letting Blake pull it down and off. She threw it away without a second glance, letting her gaze run up Yang’s long, toned, tanned legs to the rest of her body, which was even better.  
  
Yang was very proud of her boobs, but Blake had always thought she sold her ass short. Ut was such a magnificent ass, and she hid it underneath her half-skirt. Only now was it fully unveiled to get the attention it had always deserved.  
  
Blake ran her hand up Yang’s thigh and onto one full cheek. One of the top ten best sex things of being Yang’s girlfriend was that she could grab Yang’s ass almost anytime she wanted. If she ever felt the urge, she could let her hand wander down and get a nice, full handful of soft, warm flesh.  
  
Blake was taking full advantage of her privilege now. And Yang looked so hot, stretched out like that, long, silken hair running down her back as she rested her head in her arms. Blake could even see some sideboob, Yang’s breasts pressed against the bench, and still so big that they spilled out onto either side of her.  
  
It was a sacrifice to leave Yang’s ass. But Blake had promised her a massage, so she was going to get a massage. She didn’t have the oils or lotion to make it a really good massage, but it was still amazing what Blake could do with just her fingers.  
  
Coax Yang into a screaming orgasm with them, for one. Not that that was going to happen today. If Yang was going to scream out Blake’s name here, it would be through the medium of Blake’s cock, nothing else.  
  
With an ever-growing effort, Blake forced back her thoughts. Not now, not yet. Instead, she focused on massaging Yang. She started with her arms, lifting each one up and slowly using her fingers, palms and even her elbows to soothe the aches and pains Yang was feeling.  
  
Blake did good work. As she was finishing up on Yang’s shoulders, she glanced down at Yang. The blonde was fast asleep. Blake could tell the difference between ‘closing her eyes’ and ‘asleep’, from many, many nights spent next to others. Yang was out for the count. All that exercise had caught up fast, it seemed.  
  
Blake smiled and ruffled Yang’s hair. Yang didn’t even twitch at that, or when Blake slipped her arm back underneath her head. And now Blake faced a dilemma.  
  
On the one hand, she hadn’t come near to finishing her massage, and Yang would surely appreciate not feeling a dozen small aches when she woke up. On the other hand, Yang usually had some great reactions to being massaged, and Blake would get the chance to enjoy them all if Yang came to her tomorrow for another massage to take care of what she didn’t do today.  
  
Also, Yang had been driving Blake up the wall for hours, flaunting her sexy body like that. Blake desperately needed relief. As she pondered whether she was going to do it, already knowing the answer, Blake’s hands slipped off of Yang’s shoulders to slid down and grab her boobs. Feeling those lovely, lovely mounds decided the question.  
  
“Sorry, Yang,” Blake muttered, standing up.  
  
She stripped in a hurry, tossing off her clothes until she was just as naked as Yang was. It felt freeing to be rid of her stifling clothes, and her dick was especially glad for the freedom. It jutted out from her crotch, stiff and hard. Blake had rarely felt this aroused before.  
  
Now naked, Blake crawled up onto the bench with Yang. She sat in between Yang’s legs, grabbing Yang’s rear. Her fingers sunk into Yang’s ass, slowly groping her as she stared with undisguised lust at her girlfriend’s body. As amazing as Yang looked, Blake wanted more.  
  
After a mere five minutes of steadily molesting Yang’s ass, Blake couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed her cock in one hand, and slid the other down Yang’s body. Blake spread Yang’s lower lips with one hand, getting a wonderful, amazing view of Yang’s pussy.  
  
It looked like Yang was already wet. Was it her sleeping body responding to Blake’s massage? Did Yang _really_ like working out? Or had it been the knowledge that she had been driving her girlfriend to distraction by wearing those skimpy clothes? Blake had no idea what the answer was, all she knew was that Yang was going to enjoy this just as much as she would.  
  
Blake rubbed the tip of her lower head against Yang’s pussy. She could feel the heat radiating out of Yang’s core. She dragged her dick up and down, side to side, never actually going into Yang’s pussy.  
  
Drawing back, Blake looked down at her cock. The red head had a smattering of clear, glistening arousal on it. But it wasn’t enough. Blake wanted Yang _soaked_ before she entered.  
  
Letting go of her cock, Blake leaned over Yang. One hand disappeared in between her thighs, and the other slid up along Yang’s muscular back. Once it had gotten up to Yang’s upper back, Blake slid it down, underneath her body.  
  
Yang didn’t react as her boob was grabbed. Blake sighed in happiness, though, feeling a stiff nipple and a soft breast. She loved how Yang’s hard muscles contrasted with her soft breasts and butt.  
  
Blake started molesting Yang. She slid a finger in and out of Yang’s pussy, while using another to rub her clit. With her other hand, she played with one of Yang’s breasts, feeling her hand practically sink into the mound. All the while, she did her best to ignore how her cock was like an iron bar.  
  
Yang steadily grew more and more aroused underneath Blake’s hands. She never woke up, or even got close. But her pussy got wetter around Blake’s finger, and even tried to squeeze down around her. Blake wondered what kind of dreams her girlfriend was having. Fun ones, she imagined. Hopefully involving her, though Blake wouldn’t be upset if Yang dreamed about other people.  
  
Finally, Yang seemed wet enough. She was forming a pool on the bench, and Blake was glad she wasn’t the janitor. Especially since the mess would only grow. Withdrawing her hands, Blake lifted Yang up a bit and spread her pussy lips once again.  
  
Blake grabbed her cock and inched her hips forward, drawing closer and closer to Yang’s soft, wonderful pussy. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched a fat droplet of arousal form and run down her hand, before dropping to the bench. God, she needed to be inside her girlfriend. Blake rubbed her cock against Yang’s pussy, and it felt so much better than it had even a few minutes ago. She couldn’t wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, Blake aligned her cock with Yang’s pussy and pushed forward.  
  
This time, she actually entered Yang. And it felt so good. Yang’s walls were already squeezing down, the warm, wet, tight hole everything Blake could have wanted and more. Blake choked back a sob as she stopped, her cock only half way inside Yang. It was so intense, Blake needed to stop and compose herself. It wouldn’t do to be a two-stroke champ, after all, and waste this golden opportunity so quickly.  
  
Blake lifted her hands to grab Yang’s hips. Her fingers clenched, holding onto the firm, warm skin underneath them. Blake lifted her gaze, trying to concentrate on the ceiling tiles above her. Anything, just so the raw edge of pleasure inside her crotch would dissipate, and so she wouldn’t cum inside Yang before she had even done a full stroke.  
  
Finally, the tight knot unraveled a bit, and Blake could trust herself to start up again. She started thrusting again, sliding her cock deeper and deeper inside Yang. The pleasure only got better as she went, and Blake could feel the muscles in her back tightening. Finally, her hips were pressed against Yang’s body. She was in as far as she could go.  
  
Drawing back out of Yang felt just as good as going inside. Yang’s walls only reluctantly surrendered their grip on Blake’s dick, slowly letting her drag herself out. Blake stopped when only the tip of her rod was still inside Yang. She breathed in and out four times, and then it was time to start going back in.  
  
Blake contented herself with slow, steady stokes. While they both loved hard, rough, vigorous fucking, that was too likely to wake Yang up. Blake wanted to see just how long she could keep this going. She was trying to get at least one orgasm out of Yang before she woke up. And maybe, if she was lucky, she could even give Yang a nice creampie before the blonde came back from lala land.  
  
Blake traced an aimless pattern on the small of Yang’s back. She could feel the strong muscle underneath Yang’s skin. Her girlfriend was so hot, in so many ways. Blake loved her, and loved being her girlfriend, and loved her body.  
  
Her wonderful, wonderful body. Yang’s pussy was intent on milking every last drop of cum out of Blake’s dick as it squeezed down on her in such an amazing manner. Blake had no idea her girlfriend’s body was this lewd. Her mind, certainly. But she had thought all the kinky things Yang liked were the result of her thinking them over and wanting to try them out. But maybe her body had always been like this, driving Yang on in her quest to satisfy her own deep-seated urges.  
  
Blake wasn’t quite a one-pump chump, but she still didn’t last all that long. In only a quarter of the time it normally took for her to cum when the two of them were fucking, Blake could feel a familiar, welcome tightness in her balls. Her breathing grew ragged as she fucked Yang’s sleeping body, pushing herself in and out of Yang’s wet pussy.  
  
Blake’s grip tightened on Yang’s hips as she came. She gasped out Yang’s name as her cock twitched inside her. It was a supreme relief when she came, unloading her built up frustration into Yang’s pussy. Blake almost fell forward as she pumped shot after shot of cum into Yang, painting her pussy white. Blake had rarely had an orgasm this intense.  
  
And Yang had enjoyed it too. She still hadn’t woken up, but Blake could still tell when her girlfriend was cumming. For one, there was the way Yang’s pussy clamped down around her, tightening up almost at random as her arms twitched. For another, when Blake drew her softening cock out of Yang, there was an instant flow of cum out of her, diluted with Yang’s arousal.  
  
Blake was even more turned on then she had thought. Just a minute after cumming in Yang, she was rock hard and ready to go again. Yang had done an even better job teasing her than either of them had thought. Blake started to spread Yang’s pussy again, when a thought came to her. Was there any reason to go for Round Two inside Yang’s pussy?  
  
Blake decided there wasn’t. Not when Yang’s ass was right there, tempting Blake with its round perfection. Blake grabbed Yang’s asscheeks and pulled them apart, looking at the rosebud in between them. Yeah, Blake was willing to see if Yang could sleep through anal sex just as deeply as vanilla sex.  
  
It was easy enough to hunt up something that could double as lube. Blake poured it onto her fingers, and reached down. Soon, Yang’s ass was glistening and Blake had finished doing the same to her cock. It had felt so good wrapping her hand around her rock-hard shaft she was almost wasted this chance by masturbating.  
  
With shaking shoulders, Blake let go of her cock and grabbed Yang again. Separating her butt, she pushed her hips forward until the tip of her cock was pressed against the entrance to Yang’s ass. She took a deep breath, then pushed once again.  
  
Blake groaned as she entered Yang’s rear. Yang felt it too, twitching and mumbling something. Then she stilled, and Blake started pushing herself deeper into Yang. Yang’s ass wasn’t as wet as her pussy, but it was so much tighter and warmer. Blake had to fight for every inch, sweat beading on her forehead as she pushed deeper and deeper into Yang.  
  
And it felt so good. Yang’s ass was just as good as her pussy. Blake moaned as she felt the tight, wonderful squeezing sensation as she slowly but surely pushed her way deeper and deeper inside.  
  
Finally, Blake had gone in as far as she could. And that meant it was time for the just as wonderful sensation of pulling back out. Readjusting her grip, Blake started to inch back. Yang’s ass was just as reluctant so surrender Blake’s dick as her pussy had been.  
  
Blake’s eyes were crossed from the pleasure she was feeling. She had never believed just how good Yang’s body could be. Blake had always thought of sex with Yang as coming with a constant stream of jokes, encouragement and gasps. And Blake had thought that was what made sex with Yang so good. But now, with absolutely none of that in play, Blake was enjoying herself as much as ever as she fucked Yang’s sleeping form.  
  
From this position, looking down at her girlfriend, the temptation to smack one of Yang’s jiggling ass cheeks was almost unbearable. But Blake knew there was no way Yang could sleep through that, even if she knew the blonde enjoyed a good paddling from time to time.  
  
Instead, Blake just had to content herself with watching Yang’s ass move around. And it moved a _lot_. Just like how Yang’s breasts jiggled even when she was wearing her top, her ass could move in a way that begged for people to reach down and sink their hands into it.  
  
And Blake did. It was a lot gentler than a spanking, so she didn’t think Yang would wake up from it. And it felt so good, to sink her fingers into the soft cheeks. God, Yang had an ass to die for. Blake thoroughly groped it, feeling it shift underneath her fingers as she assfucked her girlfriend.  
  
And Blake felt just as good in Yang’s ass as she had in her pussy. Really good, in fact. Blake thought she was going to cum soon, and welcomed the release. Even after her first orgasm inside Yang, Blake still felt a horrible, aching need that could only be satisfied with Yang’s body.  
  
Blake slowly pushed her way on and out of Yang’s ass, gasping for air as she fucked her girlfriend. Incredibly, Yang kept on sleeping through the entire thing, not making so much as a murmur as she was assfucked. Her ass stayed nice and tight, clenching down around Blake’s dick, driving Blake insane with how good it felt.  
  
Finally, Blake came. She had to bit down on her hand to stop herself from screaming loud enough to wake the dead. She was half-in, half-out of Yang’s ass when she came. Her whole body twitched as she started pumping cum deep inside Yang’s rectum. The seal formed by her cock and Yang’s ass was tight enough not a drop slipped out, the entire thick, sticky mess staying inside Yang.  
  
Blake sat back on her heels, heart going a mile a minute. She looked down at Yang’s body, at the trickle of cum now leaving her ass to run down and join the cum flowing out her pussy. And Yang was still asleep! Blake could barely believe it. Her girlfriend had slept through two hard fuckings, as well as however many orgasms she had had on her own.  
  
As Blake stared down at Yang, and thought about how she had a body that just wouldn’t quite, she felt herself twitch. Ruefully, she looked down at her cock. It was growing hard again, turned on by her thoughts about Yang.  
  
Blake thought she still had one more round left in her. And she knew how she wanted it. She hopped off the bench and put her arms underneath Yang’s body. With a grunt of effort, she flipped Yang around, she was lying on her back. Yang slept soundly through the operation, barely making a sound.  
  
Blake licked her lips, looking down at Yang’s chest. Unbound by her top, Yang’s breasts had slid to her sides slightly. And they looked so, so good. Blake wanted to lean down and just suck and suck on a nipple.  
  
But her cock was already hard again, and she couldn’t stand to put off her satisfaction any longer. Blake straddled Yang’s stomach, skin brushing against skin, though she didn’t actually sit down on her girlfriend. She reached down and grabbed Yang’s breasts.  
  
Blake pressed Yang’s boobs together. They looked wonderful, just like every other part of her. Her cock twitched as she thought about what she was going to do. And since her cock was still covered in cum and a bit of lube, it shouldn’t chafe at all. There really wasn’t a downside. Beyond seeing if Yang would finally wake up when she got bukakked.  
  
But Blake didn’t think that was too likely. Yang had already slept through two fairly hard rounds of fucking. The chances of her waking up with a comparatively gentle titfuck were pretty bad. And even if she did, at least Blake would be able to finally get her rocks off for real and get her dick to stop getting so damn hard every thirsty seconds.  
  
Satisfied that her logic was sound, Blake pushed forward. And then she frowned as her cock slid up along Yang’s breasts instead of in between them. Rolling her eyes, Blake grabbed her cock and laid in between Yang’s breasts. _Then_ she grabbed Yang’s mounds again, and this time, she got her cock where it needed to be.  
  
Blake had to admit. A titfuck with Yang’s boobs was good, but it wasn’t as great as her ass or pussy was. Not that she was complaining! But she had to admit that there just wasn’t the heat or tightness of her lower holes. Blake was still going to cum, and soon, no question there. But the best part of a titfuck from Yang had always been the steady stream of commentary the busty blonde brawler had provided. With Yang still sleeping the sleep of the just, or at least the tired, there was something missing.  
  
Not that it was missing enough to stop Blake from cumming or enjoying herself. As she looked down at Yang’s fat breasts, the silken softness wrapped around her cock, she felt the lust bubbling inside her, wanting, needing a release. Blake picked up the speed of her thrusts, sliding her dick in and out of the tight embrace of Yang’s breasts.  
  
When Blake came, it was just as hard as both her previous orgasms. She cried out, almost screamed as she came. Her cock throbbed as she shot out yet more cum, making Yang even messier. Blake was so wiped out from her orgasm that she almost sat down on Yang’s belly before remembering herself. She looked down at her girlfriend in contentment, finally feeling satisfied.  
  
And it was then that Blake realized she had made a big mistake. When she had been turning Yang over onto her front, some of Yang’s hair had been draped over her neck. And those golden strands were now splattered with Blake’s cum.  
  
“Shit,” Blake said in a flat, disbelieving voice. Even if Yang had been okay with the sleep sex, there wouldn’t be any way she’d be fine with Blake getting cum into her hair.  
  
Blake looked around for something to clean Yang’s hair with. And then her day got worse. She heard some muffled voices from outside the door, and the tread of people getting closer and closer.  
  
Sad to say, Blake panicked. She left both her and Yang’s clothes on the floor, and dashed over to a closet nearby. She opened it up and jumped in, slamming the door shut just as the gym door opened.  
  
“Holy shit, guys!” Someone was excited. “There’s a naked girl in here!”  
  
That brought the rest of them in quickly enough. Blake peeked through a crack in the door as seven or eight fellow students, all male, poured into the gym. They quickly formed a circle around Yang.  
  
“Shit, is she dead?”  
  
“That way her tits are moving? Yeah right?”  
  
“Who is she?”  
  
“Yin something, I think. Over in West Wing with the rest of the First Years.”  
  
And they were doing more than talking. Blake could see that at least two of them were rubbing their hands over their crotches.  
  
“You think she’s here for fun? I mean, look at all that cum. Is the gym getting some free use stress relief?” There was a leering, hopeful tone in that question. Blake was worried that her girlfriend might wake up in the middle of a gangbang. And yet…  
  
Blake wasn’t sure if she should intervene. She was just as naked as Yang, after all. That sort of thing would lead to certain assumptions, assumptions that the boys were obviously already entertaining. Additionally, there was the matter of Yang’s fantasies.  
  
Yang had once confessed to Blake about certain dreams she had. She was a budding exhibitionist, who could get really wet thinking over certain daydreams. There were two that she had confessed to Blake. One of them was about Yang wandering the hallways of Beacon, stark naked and letting everyone see her, and see how turned on she was. The capstone to that particular fantasy was her blowing a stranger right there in the hall, in front of everyone.  
  
The other bit of masturbation fuel was even kinkier. Yang said she imagined herself getting stripped in a room full of horny boys as she gambled away her clothes. And if she was too slow getting rid of what she’d lost, they’d just rip the clothing off of her. And when she was naked, they’d start to gangbang her, filling her up with their cocks and taking pictures as more and more strange students poured in to have a go at her ass.  
  
Given that, Blake was wondering if Yang would _like_ the position she was in. She had never had the courage to act on her slutty, exhibitionistic fantasies. So if the boys standing over her right now took her up on the implied invitation, how mad would she be? Especially if she woke up as she was cumming? Would she be mad that people had had sex with her without asking, or would it be the final push she needed to go over the edge and live out the dreams she’d been nurturing for so long?  
  
While Blake had been debating this, the crowd of boys had pulled out their scrolls. They started taking pictures of Yang’s naked, cum-covered body. Some of them had unzipped and pulled their hard cocks out. They were masturbating, obviously planning on adding their own layer of cum to Yang’s sleeping, soiled body.  
  
Blake was only aware of how hard she was when she found that her hand had wrapped itself around her cock. She hissed in shock and yanked it back. She shouldn’t be getting horny over this.  
  
“I’ve got to send this to the rest of my team,” one of them said. “They have to know about her.”  
  
Blake wondered how far these pictures of Yang would end up going. Maybe they’d even end up coming back home, and Blake and Yang would have to deal with a Ruby who had seen them. That could be embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as all this, admittedly, but still bad.  
  
Blake wondered if she should go out and try and stop them. But she still didn’t think the situation was right for another naked girl to appear. In fact, the situation was getting worse, if the definition of worse meant ‘more likely for a gangbang to happen.’  
  
Almost the entire crowd had started masturbating to Yang. And Blake thought there was a pretty good chance one of them would start rubbing his dick on her or something soon. Blake shivered at the thought of watching her sleeping girlfriend get gangbanged by a group of strangers.  
  
Blake’s cock throbbed as she watched her girlfriend finally, unknowingly, get to live out her dreams. And Blake, as she started masturbating, had discovered a dream of her own that she liked. Yang loved, or thought she loved, the idea of being naked and used by strangers. And Blake had found out that she loved the idea of Yang being naked and used by strangers.  
  
Blake wondered what Yang’s next workout would bring.  
  
  



	2. Yang's Wakeup Call

**Yang’s Wakeup Call**

  
Blake’s hands twitched as she watched the crowd of boys surround Yang. Should she do something? _What_ should she do? She was just as naked as Yang was, and, unlike Yang, didn’t have any exhibitionistic tendencies. She certainly didn’t want to come out of the closet and flaunt her nakedness to a bunch of strange boys.  
  
Boys were already quite keyed up. Blake’s cat ears twitched as she listened to them talk to each other, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
“Seriously, is this some kind of joke? I mean, there’s a hot naked girl _right here_.”  
  
“Nah, nah, she’s real. See?” Blake couldn’t see. “What kind of fake tit jiggles like that? And see all that cum on her? She’s obviously a slut. Got fucked up here and took a nap.”  
  
Blake’s cock twitched. Even through the crowd of boys surrounding her girlfriend, she could see some glimpses of Yang’s body. And the memory of how thoroughly she had fucked Yang stayed with her. Her ass, her tits, and that was just right now. Listening to the strange boys compliment Yang’s body in the most disrespectful, lewdest terms imaginable was getting her hard again.  
  
“You guys think she’s one of those, oh, what are they called? A free use slut?”  
  
“Yeah, probably. I mean, why else would she be naked, in the gym, covered in cum?”  
  
“Makes sense. Look at those cans.” There was a hungry, predatory note in the boy’s voice. “How loud do you think she moans when you squeeze them?”  
  
There was a low groan, barely audible over the sound of all the students surrounding Yang. Blake’s ears, and cock, twitched. Her body knew what it meant when Yang made that kind of sound.  
  
“Nice,” a boy chuckled. “But she’d sound better if she was awake.”  
  
“Yeah, for half a second, then I shove a cock down her throat,” another one laughed.  
  
“You losers can stand around all day _talking_ about her,” a voice said. “But it looks like I’m the only one with the balls to actually fuck her.”  
  
Blake bit down hard on her lip. She could see one of the boys’ head rise up and then down. That combined, with the wet sound she heard, could only mean one thing. Yang Xiao Long, her girlfriend, was getting fucked in her sleep by a stranger. And Blake had no idea what would happen next. After all, if Yang could have slept through a vigorous anal session, she might be able to keep on dozing through-  
  
“What the fuck?!”  
  
Apparently not. Yang’s voice cut across the noise the boys were making. But even those brief three words sounded off to Blake. There was shock and surprise, yes. But there was no anger mixing in with it. The only other emotions Blake could hear was lust, pure, unadultered arousal.  
  
“Good morning slut!” said the boy who was fucking her. “This is your morning wake-up call at dick o’clock. Be a good whore and take it all.”  
  
“What the- Am I dreaming? Is that what this is?”  
  
Blake could see Yang’s hair shift as she turned her head from side to side. But she couldn’t see much more than that. The crack was too narrow, and there were too many pieces of equipment and boys in the way. She frowned and tried to get a better view, without having to leave the closet and reveal that she was just as naked as her girlfriend.  
  
“You talk too much,” one of the guys said. “You think these lips were made for gabbing?” From the muffled, indignant squeals, Blake thought that a student had grabbed Yang’s tongue or pressed her lips together. “Hey man, how good is her pussy?”  
  
“Like a fucking dream, bro,” the one fucking Yang answered. “She’s wet, she’s tight, she’s hot, the bitch is trying, she’s actually _trying_ not to squeeze down around me!” That was greeted with hoots and yells, the students disbelieving Yang was doing that but wishing it was true. “No joke! Every few seconds she starts to get tighter and then she loosens up! She’s a total slut.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured that out when I saw the cum dribbling out of her ass,” came a sardonic reply. “Here, Jim-Bob, Bob-Jim, you hold her up a bit. If she’s already stretched out…” Blake could see another head bob as the boy presumably got in underneath Yang. “… it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”  
  
There was a moment of silence. Blake grabbed her hand with her other hand, trying to stop herself from grabbing her dick. This was _not_ the kind of situation she should be getting aroused by. Even if it seemed like Yang was. Blake could recognize the muffled grunting sounds Yang was making, and it wasn’t a scream of outrage. It was more like the sound she had made the time Blake had gagged her with her panties before fucking her so hard the bed broke.  
  
“Man, what kind of kinky, desperate slut gets off on getting fucked in her ass and her pussy at once?”  
  
“Fuck, she’s tighter than anything!”  
  
“Let go of her tongue, I want to hear her moan.”  
  
All that and more was said all at once, almost every boy in the room talking over each other. Blake’s cock twitched in her grip- When had she grabbed her dick? Hell, when had she started masturbating? But she couldn’t bring herself to stop now.  
  
“Oh God!” That was Yang’s voice. Blake tensed herself to leap out of the closet and come to her girlfriend’s rescue but. “More! Give me more! Harder, fuck me harder!”  
  
Blake’s jaw dropped even as the hand she was masturbating with sped up. Yang’s voice was filled with lust, practically dripping with it. She only stopped talked when a guy said something about putting her mouth to a better use. It didn’t take a genius to guess what he had just done.  
  
Blake decided she couldn’t possibly stay in the equipment closet. But her motives weren’t because she was coming to rescue Yang. It was because she didn’t have a very good view from the narrow crack between the door and the frame. Blake wished she felt guiltier about her motives. Instead, she mostly felt arousal, mixed with worry that she would get caught. And then probably made to join the gangbang, getting fucked in all her holes right next to her girlfriend.  
  
But the risk was worth the reward. Blake needed to get a better view of Yang, no matter the cost. Slowly, silently, inching the door opened, Blake revealed more and more of her naked body to the room. Thankfully, none of the boys there had eyes for anyone but the blonde in the center of the circle they formed.  
  
Slowly creeping across the room, Blake stealthily made her way to a weightlifting station. Ducking down behind it, she looked at the group. She could see them a lot better now. Especially the only one she was interested in. Yang.  
  
Yang was obviously having a good time as she got fucked by strangers. This close, Blake’s sensitive ears could hear the sound a wet pussy made when it was filled by dick. Before now, that sound had always happened when Blake fucked Yang. Now it was happening because a complete stranger was fucking her girlfriend. And Yang was loving it.  
  
Blake could see Yang’s tits jutting above her head, the twin mounds jiggling back and forth as she was filled in all three holes. Her hair was hanging off the weight lifting bench she had fallen asleep on, almost brushing the ground. Even as Blake watched, one of the boys around her grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his dick. Yang started jerking him off as soon as her fingers tightened around it.  
  
Blake’s hand was speeding up and down her shaft. She had never thought that getting to see her girlfriend get gangbanged could possibly be so hot. But the fires of arousal inside her were so much hotter than any other time she had masturbated. Hell, Blake was even more turned on then a couple of the times she and Yang had fucked!  
  
Blake crammed her fist into her mouth to keep herself quiet. Her hips jerked back and forth as she came, long jets of white shooting out from her cock to land on the floor in front of her. Spots swam in front of her eyes as the orgasm washed over her. It wasn’t that it was that much more intense that other orgasms she had had, and more that, after so many climaxes in so short a time, her body was getting worn out. And if _Blake_ was getting tired of the pleasure, she couldn’t imagine what must be happening to Yang.  
  
While Blake had been caught up in her orgasm, at least one of the boys fucking Yang had cum as well. They were switching off and repositioning Yang while they were at it. Now Yang was on her hands and knees, getting spitroasted as she jerked off a guy. From this angle, Blake couldn’t tell if Yang was getting fucked in her ass or her pussy. Either way, she had to envy the lucky bastard who got Yang’s wonderful holes wrapped around him.  
  
Blake shivered, and not because of the cool air running over her naked body. Her girlfriend looked so fucking hot like this. There was a blissful aura around Yang as she finally got to live out her fantasy of getting gangbanged by strangers. When she had confessed that dream to Blake, neither of them had thought it would ever happen. Yet here Yang was, getting used by a bunch of students who didn’t even know her name. All they knew was that she was a major slut who hadn’t put up the slightest bit of resistance as they started to fuck the naked, cum-covered bimbo they had found.  
  
Blake realized she was getting hard again. She swallowed. It seemed that she had discovered a fetish she hadn’t even expected before. Who would have thought that she would love to see her girlfriend getting gangbanged so much? It wasn’t exactly a normal fetish, but here Blake was, pumping one hand up and down her cock, and using the other to play with her nipple.  
  
And play with it a lot more tenderly than the boys were being with Yang. One of them found it quite amusing to slap Yang’s tits as they dangled underneath her, making the fat globes shake from side to side under the impact of his hand. But Blake had spanked Yang enough times to know how her girlfriend responded to pain. It just turned her on more.  
  
As proof of that, Yang suddenly went limp, her arms and legs collapsing. She was only held up by the dicks inside her, keeping her up in the air as the two boys continued to fuck her. Yang must have had one hell of an orgasm, Blake realized. Usually, when the two of them were fucking, Yang had enough self-control or stamina to keep right on fucking when she came. For her to lose control over her limbs like that must mean she had gotten a really good orgasm, or that this one had come hard on the heels of a whole chain of them.  
  
Blake slowly made her way around the perimeter, hoping to get a better view of Yang. She stopped when she was looking at Yang from the side, from the opposite side of the closet she had hidden in, as a matter of fact. None of the boys noticed her. They probably wouldn’t notice her unless she walked into the circle and slapped one of them. Which would certainly get her next to Yang, or maybe made to lick the cum off and out of Yang as each of the boys came on or in her girlfriend. Blake felt the lust inside her redouble.  
  
The boy fucking Yang’s face groaned and pulled back. His cock popped out of Yang’s mouth. That was enough for Yang to groan and reach out, trying to get it back into her mouth. He ignored her, though and grabbed his erect dick in one hand. He stroked three times before throwing his head back and groaning.  
  
Yang and Blake groaned too, as Yang got a facial. Thick shots of white cum burst from the stranger’s dick and landed on her face. Yang’s features, already laced with cum, got utterly covered with cum, as the jets of cum landed on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, every part of her face.  
  
And then one of the boys masturbating to Yang getting fucked turned it from a facial into a bukkake. Nudging his friend aside, he furiously masturbated, before sighing in satisfaction. Even more cum landed on Yang’s face, utterly covering her features with cum. Blake could see Yang get forced to close her eyes before cum landed in them. And that meant her eyes were temporarily glued close when the cum landed on her eyelids.  
  
“Come on, come on, let’s do this logically,” said, almost whined, one of the boys. He was one of the few who hadn’t had a chance to fuck Yang yet. “There’s got to be a way more of us can fuck her at once.”  
  
The conversation turned to figuring out how to get Yang to tend to the most dicks at once. Her input was never asked for as the crowd of strangers worked to find the way to get the most pleasure for them out of her. Blake mostly tuned it out, focusing on the unbelievably hot sight of Yang getting fucked and cummed on.  
  
It ended up with Yang sitting on one guy’s lap, his thick dick stretching out her asshole. Another was in between her legs, fucking her pussy, the wet sounds audible proof of how much Yang was loving this. Another student straddled her chest using her boobs to get himself off, the cum of several strangers acting as lubrication. Yang’s head was turned to the side so a fourth boy could use her mouth. He had a firm grip in her hair, using it to set the pace. And Yang’s hands were wrapped around two more cocks, forced to slowly jack them off so they wouldn’t cum before they got a chance at a better part of Yang’s body.  
  
Blake thought that if the dictionary had a picture of ‘gangbang slut’, Yang would be it. Her girlfriend was obviously loving this. The way she had whined and begged for more in a raspy voice when she was being rearranged had been proof of that, as if the arousal pooling on the seat underneath her hadn’t been enough.  
  
Blake had always known that Yang had large sexual appetites, but she had never suspected they went this deep. It wasn’t even as if Yang knew a single one of the boys using her. It wasn’t even as if they had asked for permission before starting to fuck her. But Blake could tell Yang had already cum twice.  
  
And Blake was learning some unpleasant(?) truths about herself too. Like the fact that she enjoyed seeing her girlfriend act like a slut, even if she didn’t even touch Yang. It had been a long time since Blake’s dick had been this hard. And that she shared at least some of Yang’s exhibitionistic tendencies. The thought of the boys seeing her perving on them and dragging her into the center of the circle was a boost to her arousal.  
  
Still, this had to be one of Yang’s erotic daydreams come to life. Blake could still remember when Yang had made each of them confess their kinkiest turn-on’s to each other. In hindsight, Blake hadn’t told the truth, since she had no idea she loved the idea of her girlfriend being a gangbang slut to be passed around and used by strangers. But Yang had certainly told the truth when she said she got turned on by the thought of being naked in front of strangers and having them grope and use her. Right now, if the boys stopped using Yang, if they stepped back, Blake thought Yang would get down on her knees and beg them to keep fucking her.  
  
And if she didn’t, Blake would. Admittedly, not to beg that they would fuck _Blake_ , but that they would keep on fucking Yang. Blake thought that the sight of Yang getting used and filled like this was the most erotically charged thing she had seen all day, even better then when she had used Yang’s sleeping body just half an hour ago.  
  
“So has anyone asked about her name yet?” One of the boys asked idly. From his tone, it was obvious that he didn’t care that much about the identity of the slutty bimbo they were using to drain their cocks, and was just talking to hear himself talk.  
  
“No?” Replied another. “Why would it matter? She’s here to let us fuck her. Aren’t you?” He punctuated his question with a slap on Yang’s ass.  
  
Yang didn’t answer. She couldn’t, since there was a cock in her throat. Squinting her eyes, Blake could see the bulge formed by the guy deepthroating her as his dick traveled up and down it. Blake’s cock twitched in her hand as she saw Yang’s eyes roll up in ecstasy.  
  
Even if Yang wasn’t busy sucking cock, Blake didn’t think she would have been able to answer. Yang’s voice could get raspy and her throat would get sore after she gave Blake a long blowjob. Now, after giving sucking so much cock Blake had stopped counting, it would probably hurt too much to talk. But at least she could keep on servicing the dicks of all the strangers around her.  
  
Blake cupped a breast in one hand as she watched her girlfriend take another cock up her ass. Yang wrapped her legs around the stranger, holding him tightly against her. It was kind of a pity there wasn’t someone fucking her pussy at the same time. Blake thought her girlfriend looked so hot when she was taking dick in all three of her holes. But right now, Yang was _just_ giving a blowjob to a stranger, letting a second stuff her ass with dick and pressing her tits together around a third.  
  
Blake’s eyes ran over Yang’s body, hoping to get some clues as to how she was feeling. Or, rather, how much pleasure she was feeling, since Blake knew there was no way Yang could feel bad right now. She actually had a pretty good view right now, since several of the boys were sitting down, out of the way. And it was quite the sight.  
  
Yang looked absolutely beautiful. Her long, tanned, toned legs, that Blake loved to run ice cubes up and down, watching how quickly they melted, were shaking with pleasure as Blake watched another orgasm wash over Yang. Her blonde hair hung beneath her, though Blake could tell that she would need a long shower session to get it clean of all the cum that had ended up in it. Blake licked her lips. Maybe she could join Yang in that session. Blake shook her head. Something to think about once Yang was no longer getting gangbanged.  
  
Blake had never seen Yang looking so well-fucked before. Cum, some of it from Blake but most it from the students surrounding her was all over Yang. On her face, on her breasts, and, as two boys drew back, thickly caked on her thighs and falling from her pussy and ass. Blake realized that she couldn’t see one of Yang’s nipples, that there was so much cum on her chest that one breast was pretty much just a mess of sticky white cum.  
  
And Yang looked like she was in heaven. She pressed up against the boy fucking her pussy, pushing back until her ass was pressed against his toned stomach. When he decided he would like a bit more space, so he could spank her, Yang loved that too. Blake’s senses were keen enough to see her girlfriend’s pointy nipples, hear her moans and smell her arousal. And it wouldn’t take someone with her senses to see that the cum on Yang’s thighs was slowly getting washed away as her dew slid out of her pussy lips to run down her skin.  
  
As the boys kept on fucking Yang, switching out so fresh students could use her, Blake came twice more. Each time, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as her cum painted the floor or the machine she was hiding behind. She didn’t know how often Yang came, though the way her body convulsively twitched every now and then was a good clue.  
  
The number of students fucking Yang slowly died down. Even as Yang got more and more covered in cum, the amount of rock hard cocks she was tending to decreased. Soon there was just one guy left, Yang’s legs draped over his shoulders and her back pressed against the mess of cum and arousal the gangbang had left on the bench. He was slowly thrusting into her pussy, making her tiredly moan as her walls were split apart again and again.  
  
Blake had mixed feelings about the decrease. On the one hand, yay, fewer people using her girlfriend’s hot, curvy body, plundering her wet pussy with their thick dicks and making her scream out in orgasm after orgasm, never giving her the chance to rest or to say no (ignoring that Yang’s mouth was empty and she was using that freedom to lustily moan). Blake’s dick throbbed in her hand. On the other hand, Blake found the sight of her girlfriend getting gangbanged kind of hot, just a little, and wanted it to continue. On the third hand, her dick, while still quite hard, was also getting pretty sore, and might be needing an ice pack soon.  
  
“Well, I’m worn out,” one of the boys said. There was a round of agreement with him from the students slumped on the benches. “But she’s too damn good to keep to ourselves, right guys?” The mutter of agreement was even more muted this time. “So we should share her with the rest of the school.”  
  
“I’ve got some rope,” another one volunteered. “What are you thinking? Tie her to a post and write something on her body inviting people in?”  
  
“Pretty much. What do you think, fuck-slut? Ready to give back to the school body.” The first speaker reached down to spank Yang’s ass. Blake could see the flesh ripple. Yang moaned, a sound that had more lust in it then tiredness, and no sign of fear or anger. “That’s what I thought. Give me that rope. I’m taking Advanced Ropework with Professor Talks-a-lot. If I can…”  
  
He trailed off, muttering to himself as he wound the rope around Yang’s body. It was pitch black, and stood out against Yang’s blonde hair and tanned skin. Blake’s mouth felt dry as she watched her girlfriend get tied up. She loved bondage, and getting to see Yang get trussed up was a treat, even given the circumstances.  
  
It didn’t take the student, whoever he was, long. After a few minutes, he stepped back. Yang was tied up in such a way that she couldn’t move, without concealing a bit of her. Her wrists were tied to her ankles, which meant that her legs were drawn up enough to show off her pussy and her asshole. Additionally, her elbows were tied to her thighs. Yang was strong, but there was no way she was busting out of that getup, not without any leverage.  
  
And not that Yang would _want_ to bust out of that getup. The reason there wasn’t more bondage gear in the dorm room was because Yang’s money went to Bumblebee and Blake wasn’t about to write to her parents, asking for an allowance. If they had had the spare money, Yang would be spending a lot more time in black leather, and Blake would have several sets of keys in her pocket. Yang loved the feeling of the collar they had bought, and Blake loved seeing Yang in the circle of yellow leather, especially when she was holding the attached leash in her hand.  
  
Blake had to slap herself to snap herself out of her dreams of a blindfolded Yang tied to a rack, bent over and waiting for her cock. While one of the boys glanced around at the sound, he didn’t see Blake’s naked body, hiding behind the weightlifting equipment. Blake told herself she had to focus, concentrate on rescuing Yang. Or, at the very least, properly appreciate what was happening to her girlfriend instead of running over familiar fantasies.  
  
“Come on, you guys grab that side and I’ll grab this side.”  
  
“Ah come on. She’s a fucking mess,” one of the other boys complained. “She’s got cum everywhere on her. I don’t want to touch that. I’m not gay.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to fucking lick it up,” the first one replied, obviously barely keeping his temper in check, “I just want you to grab her so we can share the love with some other people. Now fucking do it.”  
  
And just like that, Yang was hoisted up and hauled out of the room, a trail of boys following her. Blake was left alone and naked, her cock slowly hardening once again. Her shoulders shook as she sat down, not sure what to do or what had even just happened. Had Yang really just gotten gangbanged and then tied up to be a free use sex toy for the school? And had she seemed to love every second of it? In both cases, the answer seemed to be yes.  
  
Blake wished she had gotten a better view of Yang’s pussy. She was sure her girlfriend must have a veritable waterfall of cum gushing out of her lower lips, proof of how many men had fucked her for so long. It would have been so hot to see all of that thick, sticky cum oozing out of Yang’s wet, stretched pussy. And Yang would be loving it too. Blake never used a condom because Yang loved the feeling of getting creampied and always made sure-  
  
Blake froze. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on her. Yang’s supply of birth control pills had run out a few days. They were going to pick some more up in Vale tomorrow, but both Yang and Blake had agreed not to have sex until the stock was refilled. That was one of the reasons Blake had used Yang’s tits and ass to cum with, instead of her pussy. But now…  
  
Blake had a worrying suspicion that Yang had just been knocked up. How many boys had fucked her how many times? There were how many loads of cum inside Yang’s recently fertile pussy? Oh dear. Oh _dear_.  
  
While the mental image of a pregnant Yang, with even bigger breasts and a swollen belly was enticing enough to make Blake’s cock twitch again, the reality would be somewhat less appealing than the fantasy. But what could Blake do about it right now?  
  
Nothing more then following them to wherever they ended up leaving Yang, Blake decided. But first, she had to grab her clothes. Blake was a lot less confident about remaining undetected following the crowd of students holding a tied up, naked, cum-covered girl through the hallways of Beacon then she was about staying behind some equipment and watching some unobservant hornballs use a slut. So that meant Blake needed to get dressed.  
  
And, wonder of wonders, Blake’s clothes were still here. Well, most of them. Her panties had vanished but everything else was still here. Although, Blake sighed, her white thigh-highs had a big old footprint on them from someone stepping on them. Still, if that was the worst that had happened, it was still alright.  
  
Blake bit her lip at the thought of what would have happened if the boys had taken her clothes. Then she would have been forced to go naked through the hallways; probably back to her dorm room, but maybe still following the crowd. Forced to run through the corridors, feeling the burn of shame under her skin and the rush of air over it. Knowing at any second, someone could step around a corner or open a door and see Blake Belladonna completely naked in front of them. That they could call their friends or raise their scroll and make even more people aware of Blake’s debauched practices.  
  
Thankfully, Blake’s clothes were still here. So that couldn’t happen. Thankfully. Blake stepped down hard on the part of her mind that suggested a trip to the countryside, where no one would know her, and anything could happen.  
  
Even Yang’s clothes were still here. Although, again, her panties weren’t. Blake grabbed them after she hurriedly got dressed. Yang would probably want a more or less clean set of clothing after Blake got around to ‘rescuing’ her from being a free-use cumdump. And even if she wanted to keep on being naked, Blake was sure that Ruby would insist on her sister wearing clothing.  
  
Tucking Yang’s workout clothing underneath one arm, Blake got ready to leave. Now she just had to find where the crowd was taking Yang. And then see how many people would take them up on their invitation. Maybe if not enough people thought the offer was real, Blake could scare up some markers. ‘Use my face’, maybe, or a series of tally marks on the inside of Yang’s thigh.  
  
Blake made sure her scroll had a full battery. She was sure Yang would appreciate some videos of this.

* * *


End file.
